The inventive concepts described herein relate to a storage system, and more particularly, relate to a storage system and a write-protection method thereof.
A storage system includes a host and a storage device. The host and the storage device are connected through a variety of standardized interfaces, such as a serial ATA (SATA), universal flash storage (UFS), a small computer small interface (SCSI), a serial attached SCSI (SAS), and an embedded MMC (eMMC).
In a conventional storage device, anyone sets and releases write protection by means of a predetermined command. A type of the write protection is also set by a command. In addition, even though the write protection is set, anyone can release the write protection or change the setting of the write protection.
Write-protected, for example, is a boot loader or a kernel image of an operating system. Since anyone releases the write protection or changes its setting, the boot loader or the kernel image is exposed to dangerous, unallowed access, such as rooting.